


Not In My Job Description

by Anglachel54



Series: Hobbit Oneshots [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglachel54/pseuds/Anglachel54
Summary: Missing Scene: What really happened in Mirkwood when Bilbo was unwillingly volunteered into climbing the tree as a scout (Mini oneshot)





	Not In My Job Description

"We send the lightest up first."

  
The quiet that met Thorin's words was unnerving. Even moreso when the uncomfortable sensation of eyes on him had the hairs on the back of Bilbo's neck stand up. Turning slowly, he found that all the dwarves were staring at him pointedly.

In turn, the dwarrows were taken aback when the hobbit scowled at them. Startling most at its ferocity.

"Fucking arseholes," The hobbit muttered angrily as he passed them, begrudgingly making his way to the base of the gnarled tree roots.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much how I would react if I were Bilbo in this instance


End file.
